


The Metal Duck Apocalypse

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, Gun Kink, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek scowls hefting the air rifle uncomfortably against his shoulder. It’s awkward and weighs more than he thought it would. “I’m not usually on <em>this end</em> of the rifle, Stiles,” he says, which earns him a sideways glance from the carnie running the shooting game. Peachy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Duck Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Failwolf Friday Prompt:  
> 

"Oh my god, you suck _so_ bad!"

Derek scowls hefting the air rifle uncomfortably against his shoulder. It's awkward and weighs more than he thought it would. "I'm not usually on _this end_ of the rifle, Stiles," he says, which earns him a sideways glance from the carnie running the shooting game. Peachy.

Stiles laughs and taps his elbow. "C'mon, it's easy," he says, shifting closer and Derek sucks in a hasty breath. Stiles and _close_ is getting fucking troublesome these days. "You just line the rear sight up with the front sight and-"

Derek fires. The pellet _tinks_ off the roof.

"And not that," Stiles says, laughing. "Wow - remind me to never let you near a real gun."

Derek bares his teeth a little as he hands the gun back to the grinning carnie. "Like you can do better."

He knows it's a mistake the moment the words are out because Stiles' eyes narrow and — _fuck_ — that's a smirk. Derek hates that his gut swoops a little with it.

Stiles passes a fist-full of crumpled bills to the carnie and accepts back the rifle. His hands on the stock are comfortable in a way Derek's definitely hadn't been and Derek has a second to begrudgingly admire the look of Stiles being smoothly confident with something before he's lining up, eyes sharp and-

Derek blinks. Because _holy shit_.

"Aw yeah," Stiles crows, slapping backhand at Derek's chest. "I am the chosen one! Brought forth from Olympus to save the universe!"

"From tiny metal ducks?" Derek says, watching the way the muscles of Stiles' forearms bunch and shift as he dips the gun.

"They're insidious little assholes," Stiles says. "It's the beaks."

Stiles goes to hand the gun back and Derek stops him. Because fuck if he's never met a challenge he won't butt uselessly up against.  "Show me again."

Derek spends forty fucking dollars and wins a stuffed rabbit the size of his hand. Stiles wins a life-sized wolf and gives it to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hatteress.tumblr.com) meh!


End file.
